Fear Factor X Magnus Protocols
by X-Factor
Summary: The 3rd story arc in this reality. What if Jean Grey worked for the Brotherhood? What if Quicksilver was an X Man? What if Scarlet Witch and Colossus dated? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Fear Factor X  
The Magnus Protocols  
  
This Story takes place in an alternative reality, where Charles Xavier's dream is just beginning. The X Men in this reality are; Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Colossus, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. During their first battle with the Brotherhood Magneto was incapacitated and is recovering in the medical bay.  
  
Part 1; XSE 'My students have defeated the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Canadian super team Alpha Flight. It has been almost six months now since we first fought the Brotherhood. Forge and Maverick have moved on from the ranks of the X Men to pastures new. The Canadian government arrived three months ago to collect their agents. My old friend Eric Lensherr is slowly recovering but I am becoming increasingly anxious about what state he shall be in if he wakes!' From the Diary of Charles Francis Xavier.  
  
The medical unit bleeped consistently showing that the Master of Magnetism's condition was becoming stabilised. A window beside his bed was open causing a light spring wind to fill the room. The breeze brushed the face of one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. It rustled his grey hair. Suddenly his eyes opened and he sat bolt up right. "CHARLES!"  
  
The Westchester Mansion was in quite a remote location even though it was only an hour and a half drive from New York City. The long road running past the Mansion was empty there were no cars in any direction. The only thing that was unusual was four pinpricks of light drifting about four feet from the ground. The lights grew brighter and brighter until they joined together and four people stepped from the large light. The first was a tall muscular man with a short neat goatee, over his right eye he had a large M tattooed. The next person to come through was a blond woman dressed in the same yellow and blue uniform. She also had a M tattoo.  
  
The last two to exit from the light were two men about mid-thirties. One had long ginger hair and the other had black in a ponytail. Once the three men and one woman had exited the light, it disappeared leaving a smell of ozone.  
  
"Okay team, XSE high command has sanctioned us to arrive in this time and capture the mutant terrorist known as Magneto. Once we have him we are to bring him back through the portal where he will go on trial," said the lean, black man with a goatee.  
  
"K Bish. But how are the four of us supposed to capture one of the most powerful mutants of all time?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Apparently Magneto is recovering from a battle in the X Men's base at." began the leader before being interrupted by the ginger man.  
  
"The X Men? You mean we are in the same timeline as the legendary X Men?" asked the long haired ginger man.  
  
"Yes Malcolm and we also have to be prepared to battle them because if they are anything like our records say they will defend Magnus till the end but we must capture him," answered the black man. "In answer to Shard's question before I was inturrupted by Malcolm. Magnus is injured but we also have the added bonus of the Magnus Protocols!" 


	2. Sisterhood

Fear Factor X  
Magnus Protocols  
  
Part 2; Sisterhood  
  
In the lost forgotten place called the Savage Land.  
  
"If ah want ya advice rookie, I'll ask for it!" yelled the Mississippi born mutant known as Rogue.  
  
"Just because the man you have a crush on is being held prisoner, doesn't mean you have to take your frustration out on me," replied the new convert to the Brotherhood called Jean Grey.  
  
"Ah don't have a crush on Erik," shouted Rogue snapping and lashing out  
with a fist. The fiery haired beauty flew backward against a concrete wall.  
  
"Jean!" yelled the Chinese-American called Jubilee. The short teen rushed to Jean's side and helped her up.  
  
"It's a wonder she's still breathing against a powerhouse like Rogue," said Jubilee.  
  
"I barely got my telekinetic shield up in time," coughed out Jean.  
  
"Ladies. I think I have an interesting proposition for you!" said Bishop entering the room. Since Magneto had been captured Bishop had filled the role.  
  
"Ah'm listenin' Bish?" replied Rogue looking interested. The other three females also looked up at the tall, dark mutant with interest in their eyes.  
  
"The five of us are going to break into Westchester Mansion and rescue the Lord of the Electromagnetic Fire, and crush Xavier's weak band of human lovers," said Bishop, a smile dancing across his lips.  
  
"How do you propose we do that Bishop? We got trounced by them last time," said Jean Grey.  
  
"Because this time." began Bishop who then started to shrink. His skin faded from a dark brown colour to a deep blue. His hair lengthened to waist height and turned an auburn colour. "We aren't the Brotherhood, we're now the Sisterhood!"  
  
"Mystique!" Rogue cried out running forward and hugging the shape-changing mutant. "Ah missed you. Were ya pretendin' to be Bishop all this time?"  
  
"Yes my dear. The disguise was necessary I am afraid because poor Magnus would've felt overwhelmed by all these women. As great as Erik is he is slightly prejuduced to women, said Mystique with a faint smile.  
  
"How did you simulate Bishop's energy bolts?" asked Jean Grey sounding interested. Mystique pulled up her sleeves revealing a small wrist laser. "I designed it when I worked with the Ministry of Defence as Raven Darkholme."  
  
"Let's stop nattering and get on with the inflicting pain on the goody goody X men," growled the bony Marrow.  
  
"Well put Marrow. Shall we all get into the Jet and rescue our beloved leader?"  
  
Westchester Mansion, New York.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, field leader of the X Men and football superstar," said the English Mutant Betsy Braddock laughing. Betsy and the blue furred leader were playing football on the front lawn of the Westchester Mansion. Well Betsy was playing football, Kurt was rubbish. "Come on Kurt. The game's not too difficult to play," said Betsy still trying not to laugh. "Yeah for you. I only have two toes," said Kurt falling over the ball. Betsy couldn't contain it anymore. She exploded with laughter but she wasn't the only one. Peter and Wanda were sitting on a bench two hundred metres away were also laughing at Kurt. "You'll be a Pele yet, Kurt," shouted the massive Peter Rasputin. "Peter, have you ever considered dating another X Man?" asked Wanda. Peter blushed at the question. "I don't think me and Elisabeth would make a good couple," replied Peter. "Not Psylocke, Pete. Me?" said Wanda whose turn it was to blush. Peter began to answer when he was interrupted by a football flying between the two of the oldest members on the team. A loud smash came from the direction of the house. came a large voice reverberating through each of the X Men's heads.  
  
Wanda kissed Peter on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Tell me your answer later." Wanda got up and headed back into the Mansion. Peter contented himself by watching Wanda's wiggling ass as she entered the Mansion. Peter put his attention back to the small game between Kurt and Betsy. Kurt had given up trying to copy Betsy's silky skills and let her show them to him. Kurt slowly retreated to Peter's bench. "So Tovarisch, how are things going between you and everyone's favourite English telepath?" asked the Russian X Man Colossus. "I think Mein Friend that I am falling in love and considering the direction of your eyes a few minutes ago. I'm not the only one," said Kurt grinning his fanged smile.  
  
"Well better go the Prof's office and get it for breaking the window," said Kurt getting to his two toed feet. "Goodbye Elisabeth my love," yelled the furry Nightcrawler to the footballing diva. "See ya my fuzzy elf," replied Betsy.  
  
During this good-natured conversation no-one noticed a small group of warriors sneaking over the east side wall. 


End file.
